Chains of Tomorrow
by Ookakiba
Summary: <html><head></head>150 years have passed since the Ishval War and the world turns once more. Technology, Chemistry, and society have advanced, and peace has prospered throughout the land. As the tide changes, trouble lurks within the streets, and tensions begin to rise.</html>
1. Dogs and Lightning

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist was created by Arakawa Hiromu. Both 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood' are produced by Funimation. Copyright for this property is held by Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, and Funimation. Please support the official release. **_

_**Note: All Original characters belong to me. **_

* * *

><p><em><em>It always was the motto of the alchemist to be there for the people. As time went on, we upheld this value for decades. But in the end, it seems to be a thing of the past. Humankind had existed for generations, and in the end one must wonder: have we lost our compassion for our own kind?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1~Dogs and Lightning<strong>

Why-why did it have to be raining on a day like this? Wasn't it bad enough that the world seemed to be turning upside down with every new incident? Puddles littered the sidewalk as the rain fell down, seeming to taunt those who were at the mercy of the outdoors. A long day at work and still no rest - perhaps God didn't have any plans for letting the weary rest, or maybe that rule only applied to him. No, there really was no rest for the weary.

With the shake of an umbrella, Winfren sighed as he watched the water drip onto the front porch. Umbrellas were such a useful tool, especially during rainy months when the weather seemed to take a turn for the worse. Still, at least the rain here wasn't as bad as the rain up north in Central Command. He smiled slightly as he shrugged the thoughts of rain away from his mind, letting the umbrella rest on the porch, before opening the white door that led to his home.

The lights flickered on, as the soft hum of the lightbulbs above echoed throughout the small house. Compared to some of the other officers home, it was relatively small with its one bed, bath, a kitchen, living and dining room. He didn't need anything fancy, with all the luxuries that some people required. Besides, the less money he spent on his home, the more spending money he had. _"Well, I'm glad to see they finally got around to fixing those lights,"_ he thought to himself before heading towards the living room.

Without skipping a beat, Winfren stopped as he turned around glancing back towards the hall that led to the front door. A slight frown appeared on his face as he heard a soft clank against the cold marble floor.

"AHA! So you thought you could sneak away again. Not this time my friend! Now then, Kono, who's responsible for this!"

As he spoke, Winfren pointed to a pair of black boots that were torn into four pieces, each piece chewed at the edge. As if on cue, a black-fur figure emerged from the shadows at full speed, ramming directly into Winfren's chest, slamming the 22-year old man onto the ground.

"Kono…."

Winfren replied in an annoyed tone as the five-year-old shiba inu repeatedly licked his master's face with a wagging tail. The shiba was given to Winfren has a gift, five years ago, for his promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. Kono was more of a hassle than anything, since the dog's constant habit of getting into trouble, which caused it to lose its two front legs at the age of two while chasing down his ex-girlfriend. _"Poor girl, she should have never tried to steal Kono's strawberries." _Grabbing Kono's two automail legs, Winfren pushed the canine off of him as he gave the loyal hound a pat on the head.

"Next time, don't rip my boots, you crazy dog. I don't need the colonel lecturing me on how keeping my uniform in top condition is important. After all, you know what she says," Winfren said as he placed his hands on his hip as he imitated his commanding officer (in a mocking, slightly high pitched tone). "Since the Ishval civil war 170 years ago and before then, the Amestris State Military has been keeping this uniform as a sense of pride and dignity of how great Amestris has become."

With a slight chuckle he shook his head as he carelessly tossed his blue uniform onto the couch, along with his shirt and pants, and walked into the kitchen. _"Come to think of it, she seems to tell me that every day,"_ he thought to himself as he placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. He glanced at his medium brown skin as he removed his hand from his forehead.

His black eyes glanced towards the white cabinets that had a few plates which his mother gave to him before he left to the south. He wasn't sure why she insisted on him taking them, but mothers were mothers, and there was no changing their opinion. Still, he missed his family and his little sister as well. It seemed his whole family was off in some part of Amestris doing what they loved. Winfren snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kono barking at the door.

"Yea, yea, I'll be right there."

He called out as he made his way towards the door. The smell of rain entered as the door opened, soon to be followed by the sight of a short woman. She was no taller than five feet and had black hair and green eyes. Winfren smiled as he glanced towards the female in the uniform. He knew who she was; in fact, he had just seen her earlier today. So…why was she here?

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Colonel, Winfren Almonse, sir!"

"Good afternoon, Captain Ria. Though, how many times do I have to tell you- no need for the formality out of headquarters."

Winfren responded with a lazy smile as he scratched the back of his head. His facial expression changed to a confused look as he raised his right eyebrow, wondering why the captain had placed her hand over her face and turned red.

"…PUT SOME CLOTHES ON SIR. PLEASE!"

Ria yelled at Winfren as she continued to bury her face into her hands. Winfren blinked as he looked down, only to realize that he was in his boxers as he stood at the door. _"Whoops."_ He thought to himself, as he scratched the back of his head slightly chuckling as he blushed. After five minutes passed, Winfren returned towards the door fully dressed in his state uniform.

"Better? Anyways Ria, what brings you here? You normally **don't** visit me on a weekday."

"Sorry sir, but I have urgent news from South HQ. The Colonel wants to speak with you immediately. It's of top priority."

Ria responded calmly as she took a deep breath and sighed. _"At least he's back in uniform again…why is it that he always seems to be in his underwear every time I'm forced to pick him up." _She thought to herself. It was quite a pain having to pick up the Lieutenant Colonel, especially since she seemed to have the worse of luck when being his escort.

"Top…Priority?"

Winfren responded as he raised his eyebrow in confusion. If the Colonel needed him, why didn't she just ask him to stay before she dismissed him?

"Yes sir, apparently she says it's only something the "lightning alchemist" can solve. We have a limo waiting to take you back to headquarters sir."

"Only the "lightning alchemist" can solve huh?"

Winfren repeated as he placed a hand on his chin and pondered the message. Normally, when the Colonel gave him that message, it either meant that it required the use of his alchemy, that or she needed somebody to brew her afternoon coffee. He sighed as he placed his hands in his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Alright, let's go. Wonder what the Colonel wants this time. Also, Kono…" He gave the shiba hound a strict look. "…can we try not to eat my boots anymore? I do need them for work you know. Anyways, guard the house; I'll be back in a few hours..."

Winfren closed the door and locked it, and then placed the keys in his pocket.

"…hopefully."

He stated to himself as he turned around and faced Ria. The young girl had a relaxed smile on her face as he nodded towards her, and she nodded back. It was one of the many small forms of communication they shared, but now was not the time to reminisce that.

"Alright, let's get to Southern Headquarters and see what Miss Colonel wants,"

Winfren said as he entered the limo, and closed the door. It was back to Southern Headquarters once more.


	2. Chain of Command

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist was created by Arakawa Hiromu. Both 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood' are produced by Funimation. Copyright for this property is held by Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, and Funimation. Please support the official release. **_

_**Note: All Original characters belong to me. **_

* * *

><p><em><em>It always was the motto of the alchemist to be there for the people. As time went on, we upheld this value for decades. But in the end, it seems to be a thing of the past. Humankind had existed for generations, and in the end one must wonder: have we lost our compassion for our own kind?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2~Chain of Command<strong>

The halls echoed with the sound of footsteps as the duo made their way towards the Colonel's office. The rain created a gloomy atmosphere in the halls, which was only enhanced by the dim lighting. Various caution signs appeared on the floor to warn people that the floor was wet and slippery, though it only seemed to prevent the majority of slip-and-fall accidents. A pair of black eyes glanced towards the rain as it pounded on the windows, a sigh breaking the silence that lurked in the halls.

"So, anything else you can tell me about this top-priority thing, Captain?"

Winfren asked as he looked towards Ria and placed his left hand inside his pocket. She hadn't told him much on the drive to southern headquarters and that meant, there was some urgency to this matter. _"If the Colonel only told her to bring me here, that could mean it might actually be important…or she just wants coffee," _Winfren thought as he sighed once more, shaking his head in disbelief. All he wanted to do today was to sit back and read his book with Kono at his side, but no, the Colonel just had to bring him in.

"No sir, I know nothing else. If I may speak sir, you don't need to be so…lazy. After all, this is part of your job," Ria responded as she looked towards the Colonel with her green eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul. She always had a way of sensing what he was thinking or feeling, and sometimes it was accurate, to the point where it became terrifying. Her arms remained at her side, as she continued looking towards her superior officer while walking.

"Yea...I suppose. Still, I'd enjoy some 'me-time' now and then, and I wouldn't mind spending time with Kono. Poor dog, he probably thinks I've betrayed him by now," Winfren replied with a slight sad tone as he hung his head low to portray his sadness.

"That, and forgetting to bring him strawberries, sir," Ria responded in her traditional formal tone with a slight smile. The two had finally arrived at the Colonel's office, located in the western side of the headquarters. _"Well, this should be interesting," _Ria thought as she opened the door and walked in, motioning for Winfren to follow.

"Madame Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel Winfren has arrived as requested!"

Ria said as she gave a salute towards the Colonel. As if on cue, the black leather chair turned around with a pair of blue eyes now delivering their ice-cold judgment towards Winfren. Winfren smiled faintly as he slowly walked into the office, feeling as if the cold stare had just placed a 1-ton brick on both of his shoulders.

"Here as requested Colonel," Wrinfren said as he covered his mouth while yawning. The Colonel's hand slowly slid out from her shoulder-length black hair as she placed her right hand on the desk. Her right eye twitched slightly while her left hand reached backwards and grabbed what appeared to be a seven-foot pole. Within seconds a pen was sent flying towards Winfren as the colonel leapt from her chair.

Winfren blinked as he instinctively dodged the pen, but took a step back as he found himself shoved against the wall with a _thud_, only to see the edge of seven-foot pole rammed into his chest. He coughed slightly as the impact had caught him off guard and had left him slightly out of breath.

"How many times do I have to remind you? You'll address me formally every time you speak to me. Not to mention your uniform is a bit wrinkled. How many times do I have to tell you that the Amestris State Uniform is something to be proudly worn!"

The Colonel yelled as she removed the pole from Winfren's chest and followed up by slamming the pole into Winfren's side, sending the lieutenant colonel into the adjacent wall. The slam had cracked the wall while blood trickled down from his right arm and back. Winfren slumped to the ground as he kept his left hand inside his pocket the entire time.

"Yes Madame Colonel Misha!"

Winfren responded as he winced in fear of being hit again with the pole. Misha smiled as she placed the pole on her shoulders and walked back towards her desk, satisfied.

"Good, now that you remembered, go make me some coffee. All that moving made me thirsty, once you return we'll discuss the real reason why I called you here. Dismissed Lieutenant Colonel Winfren,"

Misha stated coldly as she turned towards Ria.

"Captain Ria, accompany Lieutenant Colonel Wrinfren, and see that he gets some first aid. I might have gone a bit too hard on him," Misha watched as Ria nodded and helped Winfren up and out of the room. She placed the pole back against the wall as she stared out the window located behind her desk. _"Maybe I was a bit rough on him, still he should know better by now. Oh well, not much I can do know, he'll thank me somebody. After all, that boy can really take a beating,"_ She thought as she smiled proudly.

* * *

><p>"Owwww," Winfren said as he winced slightly while Ria wrapped up his upper back and right arm. He held an ice pack on his head using his right arm, while his left hand remained in his pocket. He winced slightly as Ria dabbed some alcohol on a cut near his ribs.<p>

"Sir, if I may speak, don't be such a baby. It's only rubbing alcohol, it's not that bad," Ria said with a slight mocking tone as she patted Winfren on his shoulders to signal that she was all done. It amused her that the Lieutenant Colonel could be such a whiner when it came to first aid, especially around needles. The fear in his eyes was as if he had stared death in the face, that or if somebody told him the world was out of milk or women. She smiled happily as she began to place the first aid material back in the kit.

"Ria, make the coffee for me, please," Winfren said as he placed the top part of his state uniform back on. He wasn't really in the mood to make the coffee and besides, why make the coffee himself when Ria could do it. He smiled lazily as he looked towards the Captain and motioned towards the coffee maker.

"Sir, with all due respect, why do I have to do it?" Ria asked with a confused look.

"Because it'll make you a stronger person. Plus learning how to make coffee will do you good and it's an order."

Winfren replied as he leaned against a nearby table watching the decoration in the kitchen area. Of course, there were no cooks in this area, this was solely for officers to make their own food, have occasional small gatherings, and if they're lucky, take a quick nap. _"A nap now that sounds wonderful." _Winfren thought as he yawned. One day if he ever became Colonel, or even General, he'd find a way to take in naps and do work. Yea, that would be the life.

"Sir, coffee is ready."

Ria's voice would seem to appear out of nowhere as Winfren yawned. He felt slightly sluggish as he looked around; wait why was he on the floor? He yawned once more while he picked himself off the floor and gave a blank glance towards the Captain.

"You fell asleep standing sir, and then slumped onto the floor. I thought I'd let you sleep till the coffee was ready. Apologies."

"No, no, it's ok Captain. Thanks for letting me sleep. Anyways, let's go."

Winfren responded as he nodded towards Ria. Ria replied with a nod and a smile as he grabbed the tray with the Colonel's coffee. She was surprised how Winfren was able to fall asleep so quickly, then again, he's always had that issue since he was young. She mused slightly at his previous actions while she followed her superior.

* * *

><p>"No, I don't need any help from central!" Misha slammed the phone as she let out a quick breath, her eyes beaming towards the door. She hated dealing with the liaison for southern command, especially since he was a rank higher. He also thought she couldn't do her job, since she was a women. She'd show him, and then shove that pride of his right up his egocentric ass. Misha sighed as she tapped her fingers on the desk. Where was that coffee?<p>

As if on cue, the door opened as Winfren and Ria brought the coffee she had demanded. Yes, she was a coffee addict; it kept her sane and allowed her to keep command without snapping somebody's head off. Misha drank half of her cup before placing the mug down and dropped a manila folder onto her desk.

"This is your next assignment. More importantly, it's of urgent matter to central command. I suggest you read the file before I brief you," Misha pointed towards the folder as Winfren picked it up and began skimming the files. His eyes opened widely as he glanced towards the colonel in disbelief.

"This can't be-"

"Yes, that's exactly who you think it is." Colonel Misha stated as she stood up and glanced through her window. "Ex-General Mas Zielong. Otherwise known as 'The Black Rose Alchemist.' He's escaped from prison once more."

Ria gasped as she covered her mouth, her eyes wide and filled with disbelief. Winfren closed the file as he tossed it carelessly back onto the colonel's desk, his eyes now glancing towards the window while he leaned against the wall.

"So I guess that means I have to go find him right?" Winfren asked as he reached into the top part of his uniform, pulling out a thin leather pouch, which was slightly bigger than his hands.

"That's right, he was last spotted in Central heading south, so he should be on his way to-"

The building shook as the sounds of alarms pierced every inch of Southern headquarters. Smoke rose to the sky as now hundreds of footsteps could be heard rushing through the halls, soon followed by yells and screams. One of the soldiers ran in, seemingly out of breath as he looked towards Colonel Misha.

"Colonel Misha, the 'Black Rose Alchemist' has been spotted on the southern edge of the headquarters," the soldier said quickly as he rushed back into the hallway to be rejoined with his comrades. All three officers looked at each other as Misha grabbed her pole. Winfren sighed as he opened the leather pouch and placed the traditional white gloves on.

"Lieutenant Colonel Winfren, Captain Ria, head out to the southern area of the headquarters now. I'll meet you there."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Both Ria and Winfren replied simultaneously as they began making their way towards the southern edge. Winfren placed his left hand inside his pocket once more as he yawned and reluctantly walked through the halls. "I was hoping I would be able to relax before going to find this guy. So much for my peace and quiet for the day," He said as his face portrayed a disappointed expression.

"Lieutenant Colonel, why do they call Mas the 'Black Rose Alchemist'?"

Ria asked as he looked up towards the Lieutenant Colonel. It was a pain to look up all the time to ask Winfren questions, and her being average height for a female didn't help the fact that he still seemed to tower over her. She was clearly a year or two older, yet while he stood slightly over six feet tall, she felt like she was half his age.

"Why is he called the 'Black Rose Alchemist'?" Winfren responded as he pondered about her question, giving Ria time to refocus back towards Winfren and away from her thoughts. "The black rose is a symbol of death and hatred in some cultures. As pretty as the alchemist is, to be on the opposite side of his alchemy…well, there's nothing pretty about that." Winfren said calmly as he gave a faint smile.

"Don't worry-"

Before Winfren could finish his sentence, the wall came crashing in sideways a few meters ahead of them as what seemed like the remains of a giant fist stood in the debris. Dust filled the halls as the lights flicked above them, and a figure stood in the distance.

"HIIIIIIII! Long time no see. My my, it's been a while hasn't it? I just came by to visit a few old friends and lookie what I found here. This is such a glorious day, isn't it…"

As the dust began to clear, the figure took a step and smiled menacingly.

"…lightning alchemist Winfren!"


End file.
